Conventionally, it is known that dip molded article which is to be used by contacting the human body such as a nipple, a balloon, gloves, balloon and a sack or so can be obtained by dip molding the composition for a dip molding which comprises latex of natural rubber (Patent document 1). However, latex of natural rubber comprises proteins which causes an allergy reaction to human body, thus it was difficult to use as the dip molded article which directly contacts with the biological mucosa or organs without carrying out a deproteinization treatment. Therefore, as the gloves used for the surgery, the gloves made of synthetic isoprene polymer has been considered, however the gloves made of synthetic isoprene polymer has poor tear strength compared to that made of natural rubber. As the gloves used for the surgery, it is required not to break during the medical treatment in order to protect the doctors from the infection, thus the gloves made of the synthetic isoprene polymer is demanded to have a tear strength equal or stronger than the natural rubber.